Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 49
by dementedducky
Summary: It has a swear in hence the rating x


Brendan wakes up first and lays there, hands behind his head watching the love of his life sleep so content next to him. He didn't wash the make up off so now he's smudged all the makeup all over his face and the pillow. He's drooled a bit as he slept but Brendan still thinks he's the most gorgeous man in the world. After a little while Ste wakes up and him and Brendan have cuddle. Ste lays on Brendan's chest and accidentally ends up wiping orange make up all over him. It's a wonder there's any left on Ste's face. After a while they hear the kids get up and decide they should get up too. Cheryl's flight isn't until 3pm and they want to make her breakfast in bed as a thank you for being so great with the kids. They didn't realise how early it was. 6.30am the kitchen clock read and it was a Monday. Brendan sent Ste back to bed with the promise that he'd get the kids sent to school so Ste could carry on sleeping. After all he only had about 4 hours sleep and still looked knackered. Ste gave Brendan a kiss and went back to bed. Brendan poured the kids a bowl of coco pops each and examined Lucas' weekend diary for the school and Leah's reading journal. Lucas had written about his aunty Cheryl coming over for the weekend whilst both his daddies were away. He continued to write (with help and Cheryl's handwriting popping up every so often) about the trip to the park with their picnic and then how his aunty bought him and Leah a kite each and helped them fly them. Brendan smiled as he read the final entry. We had lots of fun with aunty Cheryl but daddy and daddy Brendan are home now and Aunty Cheryl says she has to go home but will be back after daddies wedding. He then reads how well Leah reads so clearly to Cheryl even putting on funny voices and remembering to take little pauses at the full stops. Brendan smiled. It was great seeing how Cheryl and the kids got on so well but it made his heart ache a little. He knew his boys would love them too and would be amazing big brothers to Leah and Lucas. He wasn't asking for much. He just wanted them at the wedding and the rights to see them when he wants. It's not like he's planning on rocking up mid week to take them on holiday, no he just wants to pp by in the holidays or of a weekend and be able to see them and talk to them. His boys were growing up into fine young men and it was something that Brendan was missing out on. He always misses them and sometimes he feels so sad and angry. Angry at himself. If he hadn't fucked up so badly in the past maybe he'd be able to see them but he's Brendan Brady and he always hides behind a mask. No one knew he hurt but having Ste and the kids it makes things a little more bearable. He wasn't going to mess this up. Brendan gave his head a little shake and got the kids washed and dressed for school after Lucas had spilt chocolate milk all down him trying to drink it from the bowl. Whilst the kids are getting their bags and coats and shoes Brendan goes to make their packed lunches but as he goes in the fridge he finds them already made with a message from Cheryl on them. The note read: Thought you might be in a rush so I did these last night. Send the kids my love and tell them I'll see them soon x Brendan smiled gratefully and got helped the kids with their shoes. Leah was struggling with her laces so Brendan gently took her foot, propped it on his leg and showed her the loop, swoop and pull method then let her try again with her other shoe. It was wonky but she did it. Lucas pulled the Velcro across his shoes and jumped so that his shoes flashed. They put their coats on (with Lucas wearing his like a cape) and bounded out the door whilst Brendan was left carrying their bags, lunches and anything else required for school. Brendan went to itch his head and felt something. He pulled it out. The bow and flower slide from last night.

"Kids why didn't you tell me I was still wearing these?"

Leah laughed and Lucas shrugged and Brendan just rolled his eyes at them. He dropped them off at school and watched proudly as they ran around the playground together. They were a bit early but when it was finally time to go in, the kids both ran over to Brendan and hugged him tight.

"We missed you daddy!" Leah says kissing his cheek, Lucas copies and Brendan hugs them both tight before putting them down so they could run into school. He had a little stroll on the way home and stopped by the supermarket to pick up some things for breakfast. He was going to make Cheryl and Ste the best Irish fry up they had ever had.


End file.
